Truth Of Your Reflection
by soulwithwings
Summary: Sakura has many dreams and questions every single one of them. What do these weird occurences mean? And who has really captured Sakura's heart? (Full chapter five up! ^_^)
1. Truth of Your Reflection

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Disclaimer: None of the characters in this fanfic belong to me. I'm not even making any money off this, it's only for fun. Cardcaptors belongs to Clamp, not me.  
  
AN: This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction!! Look for a Sailor Moon fic and Gundam fic coming from me soon!! In this story, Sakura has just passed the final judgement, and she is still transforming the Clow Cards into Star Cards. Also----- I haven't seen the whole series, so I apologize if I messed up on a lot of things. I also used a few lines from the Manga and show. ((This is part # 1))   
  
Character information: (in order of appearance)  
Sakura Avalon from the Anime is also known as Sakura Kinomoto from the Manga.  
Tori Avalon from the Anime is also known as Toya Kinomoto from the Manga.  
Kero/Keroberos from the Anime is also known as Kero/Kerberos from the Manga.  
Clow Reed has the same name in the Anime and the Manga.  
Madison Taylor from the Anime is also known as Tomoyo Daidouji from the Manga.  
Layla Mackenzie from the Anime is also known as Kaho Mitsuki from the Manga.   
Li Syaoran from the Anime is also known as Syaoran Li from the Manga.   
Ruby Moon from the Anime is also known as Akizuki Nakuru from the Manga.  
Spinel Sun/Spinner from the Anime is also known as Suppi-chan/Suppy from the Manga.  
Eli Moon from the Anime is also known as Eriol from the Manga.  
Julian Star/Yueh from the Anime is also known as Yukito Tsukishiro/Yue from the Manga.  
Natasha Avalon from the Anime is also Nadeshiko.  
Aiden Avalon from the Anime is also known as Fujitaka Kinomoto from the Manga.  
Mr. Terada has the same name (As far as I can tell) in the Anime and Manga.  
Rita from the Anime is also known as Rika from the Manga.  
Nikki from the Anime is also known as Naoko from the Manga.  
Chelsea from the Anime is also known as Chiharu from the Manga.  
Zachary from the Anime is also known as Takashi from the Manga.  
Meilin is an anime only character  
  
Beckybecky_sweet_16@hotmail.com  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Truth of Your Reflection  
  
"Hey! That's mine!" Sakura whined, while her brother munched on a piece of breaded shrimp he had just scored off his sisters plate.  
"Relax, squirt." Said Tori, through a mouth full of shrimp, as he placed his coffee mug on top of her head. Sakura fought back, then gave up and grumbled as she grabbed a cup of pudding and took it with her to her room.  
  
"Hey, do I get to eat now?" Kero complained.   
"Yes Kero." Sakura laughed as she handed him the vanilla flavoured pudding.   
"Oh boy! Pudding! You're the best Sakura!" Kero sat down and started eating happily. Sakura sighed and then looked out the window.   
"Hey Kero...." She began.   
"Mphh?" He replied, digging into the pudding.   
"Wake me up in about in hour." She whispered, dozily.   
"Mhuh."  
She drifted into sleep.  
  
  
Sakura was standing on a skyscraper, the Clow cards gripped tightly in her hand. Clow Reid was standing beside her.   
"Your reflection." said Clow Reed.   
"What?" Sakura asked, confusedly.   
"Your reflection." He repeated.   
"I don't understand." She yelled, as he seemed to disappear into the darkness. She felt like she had already been here...   
  
Suddenly, she was at her school.   
"Sakura!" A dark haired girl called. "Sakura! Sakura where are you?" She repeated, over and over again.   
"Madison!" She blurted out, flailing her arms. "Madison, I'm here!" But the girl didn't seem to notice her. It was as if she were invisible. She stared helplessly at Madison.   
"Sakura....... Sakura!"  
  
"Sakura! Get up!" Tori shook the sleeping cardcaptor.   
"Huh? What?" She woke up in a cold sweat. "You were screaming, Sakura." Her brother said, a hint of concern in his voice.   
"Oh. I uh... Had a bad dream that's all. No need to worry." Her brother narrowed his eyes.   
"Ok squirt. But I know there's something you're not telling me." His eyes scanned the room. "Hey, where's that stuffed toy you always carry around?" Kero, who was on the shelf in front of her window, sweat dropped.   
Stuffed toy!?! he thought angrily. Why if he could see me as Keroberos....   
"There he is..." Said Sakura, pointing towards the window. Tori walked out of the room mumbling something that sounded like:   
"She's 10, and she's STILL playing with stuffed toys?" Kero could see a big red vein pop out of Sakura's forehead.   
"I heard that Tori!" She shouted down the hall.  
  
Sakura jumped off the bed as her cell phone rang.  
"Hello?" She answered.   
"Hey Sakura! It's Madison." Sakura smiled. She knew a lot of her dreams came true, but the part about Madison was far from it, she still knew where Sakura was at 8:00 a.m. to 8:00 p.m. on a Saturday. Unless of course Madison, Li, and Sakura were out dealing with one of the weird, recent occurrences.   
"What's up?" She asked.   
"Oh nothing, I was just wondering if you wanted to come over." Madison replied.   
"Sure! I'll meet you at your house in about ten minutes!" Sakura said, almost smashing the phone as she set it down in her excitement.   
She strapped on her red and yellow roller blades, and stuffed the Clow cards in her bag, just in case. Kero flew over and started practically begging.   
"Sakura!" He whined. "Can I come?"  
  
The guardian beast and the cardcaptor stepped out the door. Sakura had her roller blades on, and was soon skating down the street. Petals were falling from the Cherry trees as usual as Sakura approached the temple where her teacher, Ms. Mackenzie worked in her spare time. No one was standing outside the temple's gardens, but Sakura could have sworn that Ms. Mackenzie had been there. She had looked rather pleased. She shook her head and heard a voice.  
"Why hello Sakura." She said. This took her by surprise. She had thought her teacher had left.   
"H-hello Ms. Mackenzie.... I was just on my way to Madison's..." Her teacher smiled.   
"Very well. It won't be long now." The cardcaptor paused for a moment, shook her head, and skated away.  
"That was really weird Kero... Ms.Mackenzie is supposed to be on vacation..." She whispered. Kero pushed his head through the narrow gap in Sakura's school bag.   
" *GASP* Hey Sakura, think you could let me have some air once in a while?!?" Sakura grimaced an apology.   
"Sorry Kero. But don't you think that was weird?"   
"Yeah. That was pretty odd...." Kero replied, as Sakura stared after her smiling teacher in confusion.  
  
The two walked through the magnificent garden, not a square patch without some sort of foliage. As they walked up to Madison's door, Sakura ran her hand against the smooth marble banister. "Madison is so lucky to have such a big house..." She rang the doorbell.   
"Hey Sakura!"  
"Hey Madison!" She replied.  
"Sakura...." Madison placed her right index finger to her lips, and motioned Sakura to follow her.   
"Why all the secrecy Madison?"   
"Something weird happened..." With this, Sakura sharpened her senses. A lot of weird things had been happening recently. One time being when she had given Julian a stuffed bear, and it grew ten times the size, and started to destroy his house. She felt a chill run down her back.   
"What sort of thing?"  
"Well..." Madison shuffled her feet. "I heard three people talking outside... One seemed to be a woman, one a boy, and one..." Her voice trailed off.   
"And one?" Sakura repeated. She felt as this were vital information.  
"And one sounded.... -not human, but more like a guardian beast, like Kero." Kero struggled out of the knapsack and flew up beside Sakura.   
"What?" His voice was full with alarm.  
"That's what I thought.... But when I walked outside to check, the only person there was Eli, and I know it wasn't him."   
"Well obviously!" Sakura laughed. They continued their conversation, and the three decided that   
They would meet at 8:00 at the school to investigate, and they would invite Li.   
  
Li had showed up first, and grumbled about all of the others being late. Madison showed up next. Lastly, Sakura and Kero showed up. Sakura was fashioned in Madison's latest design, a blue flowered kimono with a slit, and a navy blue sash around her waist. Madison and Sakura apologized about being late, while Kero, being the proud guardian, responded by being told to apologize by blaming Sakura.  
"What? How is this my fault?"  
"You had to pull the plug on my video game, and I had to make it back to the fifth level!" Kero retorted. Sakura scoffed, and plainly stated that she no longer wanted to argue. They sat there for about an hour, trying to sense anything strange. No one could find anything, and they decided to go home, since it was getting late. Sakura let out a sigh of relief.   
"At least I only have 10 more cards to transform." Li started mumbling something that sounded like:  
"At least," but with a reprimanding look from Kero, now in his true form, that of the guardian Keroberos, Li dropped the subject.  
Li practically ripped the door off the hinges, and when he walked into the room and threw his bag down, it shook the house.   
"Master Li? Is something wrong?"   
"No, no. Nothing's wrong."  
"All right then." His butler replied, with a cocked eyebrow, as he turned to walk out of the room. Li flopped down onto the bed in the middle of his room.   
"Sakura...." he whispered to himself, his voice full with concern. "If only she knew..."  
  
Ruby's eyes narrowed. "If only she knew what?" She said, staring with contempt at the boy on his bed. Spinner looked up, and shook his head, laughing to himself. The two started arguing, but stopped as their master, Eli, stepped into the room.   
"We shall see Ruby, we shall see."  
  
It was twelve midnight, and Sakura lay awake in bed.   
"Can't fall asleep?" Kero taunted. A vein popped out of Sakura's head.   
"Oh be quiet Kero!" She threw a pillow at his head, but he was too fast. He zipped around it, and laughed at her childishly. Sakura grumbled, and thrust her head under the remaining pillow that lay on her bed. She soon drifted off into sleep.   
  
About an hour later, Sakura awoke to a faint tapping noise on the window.   
"Mmnhhhhh...." She moaned. "Just five more minutes..." Her eyes widened as she began to fully perceive what lay in front of her. "Ahhhhhhhhh!" Her scream echoed out into the hall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
^-^ Hope you enjoyed part one of my fan fic! Please e-mail me and tell me if you liked it (^-^),   
or not. (-.-U)  
My e-mail is: becky_sweet_16@hotmail.com.   
  
AN: It gets better in the second part, I promise. -.-Uuuu ^-^;;;;  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	2. The Awakening Begins

~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Disclaimer: None of the characters in this fanfic belong to me. I'm not even making any money off this, it's only for fun. Cardcaptors belongs to Clamp, not me.  
  
AN: This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction!! Look for a Sailor Moon fic and Gundam fic coming from me soon!! In this story, Sakura has just passed the final judgement, and she is still transforming the Clow Cards into Star Cards. Also----- I haven't seen the whole series, so I apologize if I messed up on a lot of things. I also used a few lines from the Manga and show. See first chapter for character info.  
((This is part #2))  
  
Beckybecky_sweet_16@hotmail.com  
~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Truth of your Reflection  
  
Sakura sat up and stared into the blue eyes of a long-white-haired man staring in at her.  
"Yueh! You could at least wait until-" But the Guardian cut her off in mid-sentence.  
"Sakura, you have to come with me, now."  
"Uh...Okay... Where are we going?"  
"No time for questions. Bring the cards." Yueh wasn't always the one who made the most sense. Mind you, Kero made even less at times. She nodded in agreement and shook the sleeping Kero awake.   
"Hey! What's the-" Kero looked at Sakura, and then at Yueh, and then again at Sakura.   
"Oh! We're having a party! But where is all the food? Where's the pudding?" Sakura laughed in spite of herself.   
"Kero, this isn't a party... But Yueh wants to show us something..." Just then the phone rang. They all jumped. It was 1:00 in the morning! Who called at THIS time?   
Mind you, then again, who woke you up at 1:00 in the morning? Yueh I guess.. Sakura thought to herself before she motioned towards the phone.  
"H-hello?" Someone answered, in a hushed tone of voice.  
"Is that Sakura?"  
"Yes.. Why are you calling me, Li?"  
"Something weird is going on.... Three people are standing outside my door, demanding to be let in...."  
"Well obviously you shouldn't let them in..."  
"Well I told them to go away, but they won't..."  
"Hang on, I'll be right there, Leave a window open for me, okay?"  
"All right... But hurry."   
Sakura put down the phone. She told Kero and Yueh what had happened, and that she would have to go there first, and Yueh, (to whom she apologized several times,) would have to wait to show her what was going on.   
  
"Star Card.... Release!" She took The Fly and zoomed out her bedroom window with Kero close behind. When she arrived at Li's, and flew in through the open window, Sakura looked at him and blushed. They were both still in pyjama's. Li muttered in his embarrassment something she couldn't understand.   
"It's okay Li..." He smiled shyly and nodded. A loud banging came from behind the blushing boy, and it seemed to be coming from behind his locked door.  
"Let us in! ....We won't hurt you...." Li took a step back. Sakura could tell this was going to be trouble. "Stay back!" She screamed, her voice failing her false bravery.   
"Kero.... Get Yueh.."  
"Way ahead of you kid." A tall man stepped out of the shadows. Sakura let out a sigh of relief.  
"Yueh!" She ran over to him and hugged him. Yueh, Li, and Kero all sweat-dropped.   
"Um... Sakura?" Li tapped her on the shoulder. "We kinda have a problem here."   
"Right." She blushed. "Sorry." She walked over to the door. "Who are you?" A slightly familiar voice seeped through the shut door.  
"Who wants to know?"  
"I do. My name is Sakura."  
"Sakura huh? Well, well, well... This is a surprise... Ruby? Would you do the honours? After all... Ladies first."  
"Certainly." Outside the door, Eli and Spinner waited while Ruby stepped up to the door. "You see..."  
Ruby cleared her throat. "Sakura, you are a very special person...." Sakura narrowed her eyes.  
"What do you mean?" A troubled Sakura trembled. Ruby laughed.   
"You already know what I mean." She replied. Li stared at Sakura and blushed when she turned around, facing him..   
"What....?" Sakura was really curious by now.  
"You already know what I mean." She laughed again. "You see-" But Eli interrupted before she finished.  
"You will have to find out on your own." Eli cautioned. Spinner laughed in response.  
"Aw... Poor little Cardcaptors and their pathetic guardians." Spinner retorted.  
"Hey!" Kero yelled out. "Who are you?!?" Yueh turned and faced the door.  
"That's for me to know and you to find out." Spinner laughed.  
"Goodbye for now, Sakura," Eli paused. "Goodbye Li." And then they were gone.  
"Well that was weird....." Muttered the indignant Kero. Yueh turned back to Sakura.  
"Well I had wanted to show you something... But it looks like it found you." Sakura nodded.  
"Well Li... It's kinda late, I should go back home."  
"All right. I'll see you tomorrow." He tossed her something in a bag. Don't open it until you get home. It's a present."   
Sakura nodded. "Okay..." She quickly made a victory sign, and laughed briefly before turning back to Li. "See you later Li." She jumped out the window, and Kero followed, with Yueh close behind.  
  
Sakura crawled up the stairs and flopped down onto her bed. She wouldn't have any trouble falling asleep tonight. At least that was clear. Unlike everything else that had happened since she opened the clowbook on that fateful day... But Sakura was tired and didn't feel like thinking about such things. She pulled the covers over her shoulders and drifted into an uneasy sleep. What had that person... 'Ruby' was it? What had she meant? And why did that person sound like Eli?   
  
  
  
Sakura was running through a field. She had no idea what she was doing there. No one else was there, unless you counted the dragonflies here and there. She gasped. Her mom was there.   
"M-mom?" Natasha smiled.   
"Yes." Her voice echoed throughout the field.  
"What...? Who...? How...?"  
"Hush now. I have to talk to you about something very important."  
"What is it mom?" Sakura replied, now listening intently.  
"I don't have much time. But soon, you will have to make a difficult choice. I'm not sure what it will be... But I know that it will be a tiring adventure."  
"But when I wake up.... Won't I forget?"  
"Of course not Sakura. I've made sure of that." Her mother's eyes glinted mischievously. "Farewell, my daughter." And with those last words, Sakura fell into an even deeper sleep. One from which she wouldn't remember anything else. Sakura would also not find it weird the next morning, when she found a shiny new mirror on her desk.  
  
  
  
"Sakura!" Tori shouted down the hall. "Sakura! Wake up!" She pulled the pillow over her head. "Come on. Sakura! You're going to be late!" She sat bolt upright.   
  
"Late!" She muttered. "I'm always late!" She jumped out of bed onto the cold floor, and ran downstairs, just pulling on her socks as she stuffed a piece of toast into her mouth. She shouted a muffled Thanks for the food, and goodbye dad! and ran outside, roller blades and all. She rushed after her already racing brother, on his bike.   
  
"Tori!" She gasped. "You could have waited!" Sakura glared at her brother on his bike.  
"And wait for a monster who wolfs down her food? No thanks." He taunted. Sakura muttered something under her breath as they met up with Julian. Everything was right in the world just then. She took in the sweet smell of his hair and the rich smell of his clothes and sighed. He smelled of spices. Spices and flowers.   
"H-hi Julian.." She stammered.  
"Hey Sakura. You look tired. Have you been getting enough sleep?" He smiled. She loved it when he smiled.  
"Yes... I'm fine." She replied, blushing slightly while her heart soared.  
  
They screeched to a stop in front of Sakura's school just as the bell rang, and she decided there was no time for formalities, she'd have to just go. She skated off.   
Sakura walked into her class right on time. She received an inquisitive look from the boy at the back who had asked her for the very cards she now had in her possession. Li. But she dismissed it entirely when the teacher, Mr. Terada called their attention to the front of the class. Sakura slipped into her seat.  
"Class, we have a special presentation today." Excited whispers filled the air. "From one Sakura Avalon." Sakura blinked and then stared.   
"Me?" She pointed to herself and sweat-dropped.  
"Yes. Today your assignment was due."  
"On the animal of our choice, right?" She asked, still in her seat.  
"Yes. Are you ready?" Sakura laughed at herself in her head. She completely forgot! She was ready at least. She had thought the presentation was tomorrow. Oh well.  
"Yes.. I'm ready." She pulled out a poster board and started to present on lions. Lions that kind of looked like Kero. Kero.... The guardian beast she had met..... The one that looked after the sun... And another guardian... Yueh... Or should she say Julian? He looked after the moon.. What had her mother said? She was deeply lost in thought. Which she only noticed when Mr. Terada gave her a nudge.   
"OH! S-sorry" She stammered. "Where was I?"   
"You were just talking about how lions marked their territory."  
"Right. Eh.... When a lion wants to make sure he will have his own territory, he marks it with his scent. When another lion smells this scent, he can challenge the other lion and-" And so it went on. When she read the last of the lines she had written, everyone clapped. She blushed. She didn't normally get this much appreciation. They really seemed to mean it too.   
"Thank you Sakura, please take your seat." Sakura sat back into her seat, and watched the rest of the presentations.  
  
School was now over for the day, and Madison and Sakura were talking. Madison had decided Sakura needed a new costume if she was going to face A big decision. Sakura however REALLY didn't want to.  
"Why not? When you do something special you have to look special and film it too!"  
"It's embarrassing..."  
"Please Sakura.....?"  
"Fine. But just this once." Madison flew off the handle.  
"Yes! And after this, we can design new ones for when-"  
"Madison..."  
"I just love making new costumes for every occasion I-"  
"Madison!"  
"Right... Sorry. Oh.. I have to go. My mother's coming back tonight, from all those meetings, I finally get to see her after so long!" Just then, Rita, Nikki, Chelsea, and Zachary all walked over in one big group. Rita spoke up first.  
"Great presentation Sakura!"  
"Yes, it was really informative!" Nikki agreed.  
"It was very entertaining." Rita smiled. Then Zachary spoke up.  
"Yes, very entertaining. It reminded me that the Ancient Aztecs used to keep lions as pets and would race them for fun." Sakura went wide-eyes.  
"Really? Wow!"  
"No, Sakura," Chelsea paused, "It's just another one of his stories!"   
  
Ten minutes later Sakura waved goodbye and roller-bladed back to her house. She threw down her blades as she walked in the door.   
"Hello! I'm home!" She yelled out into the darkened house. No answer. "Tori?" She looked in his room and found..... Nothing. He wasn't there. "Dad?" No such luck. "Kero?!?" Where was the hovering beast? Surely she wasn't the only one left in the house... She ran outside.. And then to Julian's house... "Julian?" Again, no answer. She collapsed, falling to her knees. "Where is everyone?" She was completely freaked out. She started to cry. Tears welled up in her eyes, and rolled down her cheek, and it was just then that a certain boy walked into the room.  
"Sakura?" Julian crouched down beside her. "What's wrong?"  
"Everyone in my house... They're all gone!"   
"What are you talking about?"  
"They're gone... As in not there... As in... Missing!"  
"Are you sure....?" He replied, concern the only noticeable feature on his face.   
"Yes!"   
"All right. I'll come with you... We can check." She nodded, and the two stood up and walked back to her house. She kept her eyes on him every step he took. That's why it was so strange when he disappeared.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
^-^ Hope you enjoyed part two of my fan fic! Please e-mail me and tell me if you liked it (^-^),   
or not. (-.-U)  
My e-mail is: becky_sweet_16@hotmail.com.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	3. Mystery Revealed and Cloaked Once More

~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Disclaimer: None of the characters in this fanfic belong to me. I'm not even making any money off this, it's only for fun. Cardcaptors belongs to Clamp, not me.   
AN: This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction!! Look for a Sailor Moon fic and Gundam fic coming from me soon!! In this story, Sakura has just passed the final judgement, and she is still transforming the Clow Cards into Star Cards. Also----- I haven't seen the whole series, so I apologize if I messed up on a lot of things. I also used a few lines from the Manga and show. See first chapter for character info.  
((This is part #3))  
  
Beckybecky_sweet_16@hotmail.com  
~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Truth of Your Reflection  
  
"Julian! No!" She threw herself at the disappearing boy.  
"Sakura!" He outstretched his arms towards her, full of trust. But unfortunately, trust wasn't enough.   
It just wasn't enough... Julian... The fallen angel as she had liked to think of him was gone. Not dead... Just gone.... Gone for good? She didn't know. But she intended to find out.   
"Julian!" She dropped to the floor once more and pounded down hard with her fist. "No!" She sobbed. "Please... I don't want to lose everyone I care about! I don't even know if anyone's okay... And what about me? What am I supposed to do?" She waited for the answer that she knew wouldn't come. She pounded the floor again, and this time, though she wasn't aware of her strength being at such a high level, she broke one of the boards in half. The only thing weirder than that was the fact that light was shining through.... A bright white light. A wind picked up around her, and the blinding light enveloped her. She knew exactly where she was going. "I'm coming Julian."   
  
Sakura landed in a flat plain. The odd thing was there was no colour. None. Not even a sky or a ground... Everything was just.... Black.   
"Where am I?" Her voice echoed off into oblivion, useless. There didn't seem to be sound, either. She would have to use..... something. None of her other senses seemed to be of use..... She couldn't smell, hear, taste, feel, or see anything. She tried to take a step. She slowly pulled her foot up, moved it forward, and unsuccessfully tried to set it down.... She tried once more. This time she succeeded. And then everything around her shattered. "Gah!" The inky-black darkness flew up in shards around her. "Somebody help!" But of course no one could help -for a very good reason. They weren't there, and they wouldn't be there ever again unless she found them. She drew herself up.  
"I will find them," She whispered. "And when I do, I will tell them the truth. The truth about me being a cardcaptor."  
  
She stood up and began to run through the now 'lush plain', full of trees and flowers. It was however, colourless. Black and white, with only the suggestion of shading.   
An artist's worst nightmare. She laughed in spite of the seriousness in the issue.   
  
"Well, not much I can do...." Her stomach growled hungrily, and she noticed it had been hours since she had eaten. She forgot her lunch. She took a look around, and found several black berries, though she first thought that she couldn't be sure they weren't poisonous since she couldn't see what colour they were.   
"Here goes nothing." She muttered.  
  
Li sat up straight. He could tell something was wrong. He could always tell when something wasn't right. He was Clow Reed's descendant after all. He picked up the phone, paced around with it lying lightly in his palm, and set it down again. Pick it up, put it down. Pick it up, put it down, and that was how it was, with the battle being fought in his head.  
Come on! Call! You know something's wrong.   
What if she thinks your an idiot for calling to check on her?   
What if she's in trouble?   
What if she's not?   
What harm would it cause? He shook in anger.   
"Argh! Fine! I'll call her!" He picked up the phone again, and pressed the speed dial button that said: 'Sakura'. It dialled up the number, and Li let it ring several times. One... Two... Three... Four... Five... Six...   
"Okay, I'm going to go and check this out." He announced to no one in particular. "Sakura always answers her phone."   
  
Sakura had long since finished off the berries, and she decided to explore. She seemed to be walking down a hallway. There were green circles, red squares, blue triangles, and yellow ovals, all floating in mid-air... She was very confused. There didn't even seem to be an exit; so she decided she'd just keep going... There was no point in going back after all, since there wasn't anything there except the colourless field.  
"Hello? Is anyone there?" There came no answer of course, but it was a little reassuring to know that she could speak normally again. Her footsteps echoed down the hall, and it was only then she remembered the gift from Li. She pulled out the neatly wrapped present, and started to tear at the paper.  
"Hmm..... Could this help?" She slid the gift out of it's casing. It was a box. She opened the box and found a piece brightly coloured paper. It had three words on it.   
"Great.... A piece of paper?!?!" She looked at it again. It read:   
  
Trust your reflection.  
  
"Trust my reflection? Trust my reflection for what?" She shook her head and sighed. She tucked the box back into her pocket. "Everyone is disappearing... It's like the Erase Card all over again!" She slumped to her feet. The words kept racing through her mind with several other questions, all of it going a mile a minute. Trust your reflection... What did Li mean? Where was this place anyway? How had those berries grown with no water? Why did this hallway have floating shapes? Where had the others gone? Were they all right?   
Li ran to Sakura's house. No one answered when he rang the doorbell. He ran up to her room, (Feeling a little embarrassed barging up there,) and scanned the area. No Sakura. He flumped down on her bed and dialled Madison.  
  
"Hello." Came a pleasant voice.  
"Madison, I-"  
"I'm not in right now, but please leave a message after the tone and I'll try to get back to you as soon as possible."  
"......Beep!"  
"Madison, it's Li. Please call me back or pick up if you're there. I need to know if Sakura's there- something's wrong... Call me." He hung up.  
  
"MADISON!" Sakura cried out in anguish. "LI!" Salty tears started at her green eyes and trickled down her cheek. "ANYONE? CAN SOMEONE HELP ME?" She collapsed. There was no family. No friends. No secret crushes or Guardians that could help her. She was alone. "Is this some stupid test?" She cried. But she knew that even if it was there wouldn't be an answer.  
  
Madison set down her video camera. She was outside, and had been looking through her camera filming birds and insects zoom past her and onto future adventures in the sky, when she heard the familiar beep from her answering machine.  
"Oh no! I missed a call!" She ran up to her bedroom and pressed the button. The message was replayed back to her. "I wonder what happened..." She called Li. He was still in Sakura's bedroom.   
"Ohayo.....?"  
"Hi Li, it's Madison." He told her what had happened. "Really? Hang on, I'll be right over."  
"Okay." They hung up simultaneously. Madison grabbed her camera, (She had set it down when she was talking so as not to drop it,) and headed for Sakura's house. She was there in 10 minutes.  
  
"I'm here!" She ran up the stairs and bumped into Li.   
"Sorry! I was just so worried!" He didn't even turn to glare at her.  
"That's all right. I'm worried too."  
"What should we do?"  
"I don't know.... Tori and her dad aren't here either...."  
"Did they go on a trip or something?"  
"No. The door was unlocked." Madison sat down. So did Li. "Besides..." He whispered. "Keroberos isn't here either." Madison felt hot tears streaming down her face.   
"Sorry, I-"  
"It's all right." They sat there for what seemed like hours. Sakura was nowhere to be found, and Madison found herself staring at the doll she had made last year so long ago, a complete replica of Sakura. Li found himself staring around the room at a certain animal he had won for the cardcaptor at the fair. Neither spoke. And they both started to disappear at the same time.  
"Aaah! Li!" Madison screamed.  
"Element Wind!" Huge shocks of wind surrounded the fast-disappearing Madison, trying to pull her up. But it wasn't strong enough since Li was disappearing too.  
  
Sakura heard a loud 'thud' from somewhere behind her, and looked around. No one was there. "Even if this is some stupid test.... I'm still going to make it through." She muttered to herself. She kept walking.   
  
Sakura found herself in a room. Oddly, it wasn't dark and grim like the other rooms. It was full of furniture.... And it had a.... Soda machine? She inspected it closer. Nothing seemed wrong.. But appearances can be deceiving, she reminded herself.  
"Care for a drink, Madam?"  
"Hmmm? Oh... No thanks." She turned around and saw Julian. He smelled of spices.  
"Julian! Oh it's you I-"  
"Julian? Who's Julian?"   
"What? You are!"  
"No Miss, I'm not Julian, I'm James, the butler. Julian is over there." He pointed to the hallway riddled with shapes that she had just come out of.  
"Um... Thanks." She sat down and stared at the butler. He really did look like Julian, though she was puzzled as to why she had thought it was him. Sure, he had the same hair and eyes, and even the same smell of spices and flowers, but.... He didn't act like Julian. She turned around and saw.... Yueh?  
  
"Yueh?" The man turned to face her. She glanced at a mirror on the wall before continuing.. The butler was gone.  
"Who's Yueh?" He whispered as Sakura gave him a frightened look.  
"Then.. Who are you?"  
"Yai...." He looked as puzzled as she did. She shook her head.   
"Nevermind. Sorry sir." She should have realized it wasn't Yueh when 'Yai' turned around and had no wings. Something was always different about the 'copies'. Yai didn't have wings like Yueh, and if James was Julian, he must have had a complete personality change... But maybe Yai and James were one in the same like Yueh and Julian..... But she pushed that out of her mind when she turned around and saw that Kero was there.   
"Kero!" Her shoulders felt like a great weight had been taken off them.   
"Kero? I'm not Kero, I'm Kure. Sorry to disappoint you." The weight was back. Well, the distinction between the two was easy. Kero wasn't that polite. She shuffled her feet until she arrived at a row of chairs and sat down. Beside her seemed to be Madison, Tori, Meilin, Keroberos, Li, and Fujitaka. ((AN: His name in the anime is Aiden, but Fujitaka is Sakura's dad.))  
  
"Hi I'm Sarah." The Madison-like girl sneered. She was really snobby.   
"Um... Hi. Do you like to film people by any chance?"   
"Boring! I hate movies!" Well it wasn't Madison that was for sure. 'Tori' spoke up next.   
"I'm Tom." He smiled.  
"Hi..."   
"Hey.. Do I know you?"   
"No... I don't think so." Sakura replied.  
"Oh.... Want to be my girlfriend?" Sakura was in shock. She wanted to hit him but knew it wouldn't do any good.   
"N-no thanks. I think I'm a little young for you. Sorry."  
"Okay!"   
Can you spell c-r-e-e-p-y? She thought. A guy like that couldn't be her brother Tori. It was silent for several minutes then Sakura decided to ask the supposed Keroberos (Who turned out to be Kifmelif) if he had heard of Clow cards.  
"No. Is it a video game or something?" He replied, puzzled.  
"Um... No, it's not." Well, this Keroberos DID like video games.... But he was completely ignorant of the Clow cards. She spoke to Meilin's copy next, doubting greatly, but wanting to know someone.  
"........Meilin?" The girl didn't respond. Instead she clung to 'Li' and held up a sign. It read Mally.  
She obviously liked 'Li' but she was too quiet to be Meilin.   
"Li?"  
"No. Luke." He whispered.  
"Ok... Erm... Luke." He wouldn't talk after that. Though Li was quiet at times, he never completely ignored her. She was desperate for conversation.  
"Dad?"  
"No. Dan. Who are you?" He sneered. Where was her kind loving father, the one who sewed, and cooked, and cared about his children more than anything in the world? Obviously not here.  
"Nevermind... Goodbye everyone..." Sakura stood up and walked over to the end of the room. Everyone stood up. Sarah, Tom, Kifmelif, Yai, Mally, Luke, and Dan.   
"Where do you think your going?" They hissed together.   
"I.... I need to look for my friends...."  
"We are your friends."  
"No! You aren't!"   
"We can be....." They hissed. She stepped back and took a deep and shaky breath.  
"No. I'm sorry, but no one can replace my friends. You can't."  
"You will be our friend. You will." They hissed and transformed into horrible monsters. Evil spirits that would make the bravest man want to run and hide for cover. They began to advance slowly.  
"You will be our friend." They hissed again. "You will be our friend."  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
^-^ Hope you enjoyed part three of my fan fic! Please e-mail me and tell me if you liked it (^-^),   
or not. (-.-U)  
My e-mail is: becky_sweet_16@hotmail.com.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	4. Time Disturbed

~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Disclaimer: None of the characters in this fanfic belong to me. I'm not even making any money off this, it's only for fun. Cardcaptors belongs to Clamp, not me.  
  
AN: This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction!! Look for a Sailor Moon fic and Gundam fic coming from me soon!! In this story, Sakura has just passed the final judgement, and she is still transforming the Clow Cards into Star Cards. Also----- I haven't seen the whole series, so I apologize if I messed up on a lot of things. I also used a few lines from the Manga and show. See first chapter for character info.  
((This is part #4))  
  
Beckybecky_sweet_16@hotmail.com  
~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Truth of Your Reflection  
  
"Get away from me!" That didn't do any good. They started to advance slowly towards her. "I said get away!" The started laughing, again encroaching. Sakura reminded herself that this may be a joke -or a game- but either way, it was for high stakes if these monsters were trying to kill her. She swatted at them. She pleaded with them. She even tried to reach an agreement with one of them, but to no avail. The were coming at her in turn now, and she was madly running around trying to dodge them. It got so bad, that she at first thought she might die, but then she remembered why she was here, she had to find her friends and family. So she decided she was going to have to get help from the Star cards.  
"I call upon the power of my star," She began. "Ancient forces, Near and far," She watched as the monsters glinted maliciously at her. "I call upon all my might, Release the wand, and reveal your might..... RELEASE!" ((A.N: I know that's not the right chant, but I couldn't remember it. -.-Uuu)) "Shield Card! Form a shield around me to protect me from these monsters!" Rays of light surrounded Sakura as she started to turn and run. But the monsters were chasing after her as she made a break for the hallway with floating shapes. She was hating this . It was like her friends were chasing her.... She turned around, tears now freely flowing from her eyes. I can't take this anymore! She thought.   
  
"STOP!"   
  
This one word changed everything around her. It echoed off into the distance as the monsters froze, as the room began to fade, and as the door in front of the hallway was no longer a door in front of the hallway. Great. What's happening now? She asked silently, staring into the dark.  
She spun around as someone tapped her shoulder. They waved. She studied them quizzically. Then she realized it was her! Well, not really. It was the mirror card. Even though she hadn't called upon it for a task, it had somehow come out on its own.   
"Why are you...?"  
"Why are you...?" It mimicked.  
"Please mirror, no more nonsense. I need your help."  
"What is it you wish master?" Sakura blushed. She felt awkward being called 'master', let alone being treated so politely by someone..... The name Kero flashed into her mind.   
"Please, call me Sakura. I need you to help me find a way out of here............. Hey! I just figured out what Li meant... Trust your reflection. I know what he meant! He meant you!"  
"Perhaps... Perhaps not." Mirror replied. Sakura smiled.  
"Will you help me anyway?"  
"Of course master." Sakura looked firmly into mirror's eyes.  
"Call me Sakura, okay?" Mirror nodded. She ran ahead to get a better look at their surroundings. Sakura again called upon a card, this time Fly. As she finished the incantation, wings appeared on her back. She circled overhead, while the mirror called out something below. But Sakura couldn't hear her, a strong wind was rushing through the hall. It blew her off course.  
"Ah!" She almost got thrown into a wall, luckily she managed to steady herself and flew down to mirror. She landed and her wings disappeared. Mirror smiled again, this time in apology.   
"I was trying to warn you."  
"Thanks anyway," Sakura replied, "But I'm okay now." They searched long and hard, but found that the hall only ended in a dead end. So they headed back.   
But it was a different place. Sakura gasped. There were people- In gold-tinted glass spheres, hanging from the ceiling. Worst of all, she knew them. Kero. Li. Madison. Fujitaka. Tori. Meilin. And.... Julian! A cry of anguish escaped her lips.   
"NO!" Sakura ran up to the wall as Fly's wings appeared on her back. She flew up to one of the spheres.... Julian's. Sakura landed next to the sphere on a small wooden platform. She looked instantly distraught.  
"Julian! Can you hear me? Julian? Julian!" As the sleeping teenager began to stir, Sakura noticed there were straps tied around his hands and feet. He was helpless. But just as soon as he started to wake, he fell asleep again. She could not wake him up. Or any of them for that matter. Sakura thrust her fist against the circular cage, but her hand just bounced back. Tears streamed out of her eyes as she flew from cage to cage. She couldn't help any of them...   
Sakura let out a cry. She wanted to help. Desperately. She tried the sword card... It didn't work. She tried everything she could think of. She even tried using the fire card to burn a hole in the bubble, but the flames couldn't even form. The water card's water just went around it, and the wind card's wind couldn't burst the bubble. Eventually Sakura just broke down and started crying. Until she heard a low growl from behind her that is. Sakura whipped around, and hurriedly scanned the place.  
"H-hello?" Terrified, she called mirror to her side. She was there at once.  
"Yes Master? I mean... Yes Sakura?" Sakura gulped.  
"What's down there?" Mirror looked at her quizzically.  
"What do you mean? There's nothing down there, I...." But mirror didn't get to finish her sentence. The beast wasn't down there.... At least not anymore..... It was up there. With them. As Sakura let out a scream of terror, mirror's voice joined the chorus.   
The beast was at least 10 feet in height, and was the scariest thing either girl had ever seen. Sakura's stomach gave a sickening lurch.   
"M-mirror...." Sakura edged towards her star card, suddenly scared.  
"M-master S-Sakura!" The mirror in turn crept towards Sakura; while the two used each other for support.  
The monster advanced again towards them. Every time it stepped down, its feet would shake the ground so horribly that several of the platforms fell down. Those beside them, however, seemed to stay in the air. Inside her bubble prison, Madison shuddered.   
"Sakura..." She whispered. The monster continued to encroach upon them. It was about 3 feet away, and they could feel its breath at their heels.  
"S-Sakura! What should we do?" Sakura tore her eyes from the monster and focused on Mirror. Suddenly she remembered something... Something about her having a dream about her mom...  
"Stay here." Sakura ordered.  
"B-but-"  
"Stay here! I'll be back, I promise!"   
Sakura called upon fly and flew around the monster's head, angering it even more. It did what she wanted it to do. Excellent. Everything was according to plan. Sakura patted her clothes, trying to find... Ah! There it was.... She had slipped a pocket mirror into her pocket a while ago. It had been on her desk, and reminded her of her mother, but she didn't know why... She took the mirror out of her pocket, and ran her fingers over it. It was so smooth... She almost forgot that the monster was chasing her. Sakura glanced behind her.   
"No! Over here!" The monster wasn't chasing her. In fact, it wasn't anywhere near her. It had cornered mirror on one of the platforms. Mirror's voice cracked into screams that echoed off the hollowed-out walls.   
There was a huge flash of bright light, and Sakura felt her closed palm heat up around the mirror in her hand. Silence pursued.   
"Sakura?" Mirror's voice shattered the silence. Sakura's voice cracked back.   
"Y-yes?" The Cardcaptor flew over to her card, her pocket mirror clasped tightly in her hand. She stared down at it in amazement as mirror curved around her shoulder.  
"What is it?" The card began her inquiries. Sakura spoke quietly but quickly.  
"I think it was my mother's mirror.... But.... She's gone... Maybe it protected me?" The room was silent again for a moment. And legend says that a room falls silent when an angel passes by. Some words came to Sakura's mind. "Be careful on your journey back."  
"Maybe your mother protected you." Sakura nodded, and summoned mirror back to her card form.   
Sakura let the tears fall freely from her face as her gaze fell to the giant monster below.   
  
"Julian...."  
  
Sakura jumped from Meilin's platform to Julian's. Please........ She thought. Please, wake up. Julian..... Please?Sobs escaped her now, grief began to encroach her, and there was nothing she could do. She sniffled and looked up at the gold sphere. Her reflection shone upon it, clear as a bell. It was crying. Her hand flew up to her eyes- so did her reflections, but her face was dry... Is.... Is this what Li meant? Could it be? Sakura's eyes watered, and grief disguised as salty tears streamed down her face. Ever so slowly, the sphere began to split, first where her tears had fell, and then throughout the rest of the cage. The shadows that had dimmed it disappeared. Julian was free.  
"Julian!" Sakura pulled him into a tight hug, and kissed him; enjoying the three seconds it lasted, and then drew back embarrassed. "Sorry, I-"  
"That's okay." Julian smiled briefly, but pain took over. "Sakura- Save the others......." With the last of those words, Julian collapsed onto the platform.  
"Julian!" Sakura bent down and brushed the hair from his eyes. He was so unlike Yueh... And even more unlike 'James.' She gripped her staff tightly in her hands as she walked towards Madison's entrapment. This time her reflection called out, and so did she. "Madison?" A small groan came from the bubble prison. "Madison!" As the dark-haired and pale-skinned girl sat up, the bubble around her faded, then burst.   
"S-Sakura.... Get.... The others..." Sakura nodded solemnly, and proceeded to her Guardian beast's prison. She saw the image of herself kneel, and as she did so, the sphere faded, letting Kero out, and then proceeded to burst into flames.   
"Kero?" He sat up.   
"Sakura!" She nodded. "You did it, Sakura, you beat that monster. Go and save the kid, his friend and your family. We'll be fine." He explained drowsily that each circle reacted to each person differently. While they were inside, and while it was breaking. It cast images of her to them, some said she was dead, others that she was being tortured. "Eventually we lost all our strength, and collapsed one by one." Sakura nodded at each word. "It's ruled by some higher power Sakura. Be careful." After he finished she proceeded to Meilin's bubble. Her mirroring-self stepped up to the bubble as she did as well. It froze as solid as ice, and then cracked into pieces.  
"Meilin..." Sakura smiled. "Are you all right?"  
"Yeah... Just a few scratches. Hey... Thanks." Sakura blushed slightly.  
"Your welcome, Meilin." Sakura walked over to Li's entrapment. She paused momentarily before kneeling down and pressing her hand against the bubble, as her reflection had.. It grew almost searing hot under her hand before melting, and Li fell out, onto his hands. He looked up at her sorrowfully.   
"I thought you were dead." A single tear fell out of his eye as he looked up at her, which he very quickly and skilfully wiped from his cheek. She spoke softly.  
"Well I'm not dead Li. I was really worried about you." He nodded.  
"Sakura..." He stood up and drew her in. He whispered into her ear. "I love you." He blushed at the surprised owner of the clow cards and kissed her. Sakura enjoyed it more than Julian's- But she almost hated it for that reason. It was like having a life long dream come true- Except you had to give up everything else you had for it. When Li stopped she stared down at her feet. "I'm sorry Sakura... I shouldn't have-"  
"No, Li, it's okay." She smiled. "I kind of.... Liked it." Li blushed and spoke up again.  
"Thanks for saving me..." Sakura grinned.  
"Don't mention it." She paused for a second before walking over to Tori's imprisonment. She stood in front of it staring at her reflected image as the gold tinge faded to a soft silver and then into nothingness.   
"Sakura!" Tori grabbed her and pulled her into a tight, quick hug, and took a good look at her. "Are you okay?" Sakura laughed slightly.   
"I'm fine, Tori, and I'm glad you are too." She grabbed his hand. "Julian's over there..." Sakura pointed to the teenage boy. "I.... I've got to get dad." Tori nodded, and the green-eyed girl proceeded to her father.   
Sakura looked worriedly at her father in the cage.... What would he think when she told him the truth? Could she? How am I supposed to tell him I have magical powers? He's a professor! I bet he thinks magic doesn't even exist.... While this silent battle was going on in her head, Julian had woken up and walked over to her.  
"Sakura," He began, smiling comfortingly briefly after startling her, and then continued. "I already know about my alter ego Yueh. Why should you have to worry about what your father will think? He loves you, your his daughter! He'll love you forever, no matter what." The cardcaptor looked up in tears.   
"Thank you Julian... But wait- how did you know what I was thinking?" She dried her eyes and looked up quizzically. The boy just smiled.  
"Just a feeling I guess." Sakura nodded.   
"Thank you, Julian." The boy nodded and turned around before becoming the guardian of the moon, Yueh.  
Sakura stepped over a crack in the podium's wood base, and placed her hands on either side of her father's enclosure. Her reflection copied. The prison glowed a golden, bluish-green. It seemed even somewhat indistinct for a moment as she couldn't see her father- and then without warning, her father fell out of the bubble and into Sakura's arms. She staggered back.   
"D-Dad?" Her father's eyes filled with joy.  
"Sakura! I was so worried...." Sakura looked down at her feet. She didn't have to explain. He already knew. "But.. Sakura why didn't you just tell me the truth earlier?"  
"I... I couldn't. I thought you... I didn't think you would understand."  
"Don't worry," Fujitaka paused. "I understand perfectly." He took his hand in hers. "And I still consider you my little girl."   
"Dad!" Sakura laughed, a little self consciously. She hugged him and called everyone together.   
"We have to do this properly- Or we may never get back to the real world. Kero says we have to all join hands and wish as hard as we can to be back in our realm- Or we may end up somewhere else." As they nodded and joined hands Sakura thought to herself. I wouldn't want to go through this again... She shuddered. "On the count of three." Kero and Yueh glanced at each other. "One..." The guardians simultaneously nodded. "Two..." They closed their eyes... "Three!" Kero shouted out as did Yueh at that last moment.   
"Silver moon and golden sun,   
take us to our once known undone,  
Whether we die or whether we wake,  
Return us to earth for our sake.  
If it be known a worthier fate,  
Kindly for us open that gate,  
For we be travellers lost in time,  
A story dark, a story of mine."   
[A.N: Copyright 2002 Becky McKercher.]  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
^-^ Hope you enjoyed part four of my fan fic! It's a bit long! Please e-mail me and tell me if you liked it (^-^), or not. (-.-U)  
My e-mail is: becky_sweet_16@hotmail.com.   
Please, ask before using my poem!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	5. Memories, Secrets, Decisions, and Mirror...

~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Disclaimer: None of the characters in this fanfic belong to me. I'm not even making any money off this, it's only for fun. Cardcaptors belongs to Clamp, not me.  
  
AN: This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction!! Look for a Sailor Moon fic and Gundam fic coming from me soon!! In this story, Sakura has just passed the final judgement, and she is still transforming the Clow Cards into Star Cards. Also----- I haven't seen the whole series, so I apologize if I messed up on a lot of things. I also used a few lines from the Manga and show. See first chapter for character info.  
  
((This is part #5))  
  
Beckybecky_sweet_16@hotmail.com  
  
A.N.: The 'Sacred Text' wasn't supposed to show up in English, but I don't have Microsoft Word- only notepad, so I know it will. It was originally typed in vblPA, and in Lotus Word Pro.  
  
~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Truth of Your Reflection  
  
The eight souls were speeding through the barrier between two worlds. Which two worlds they didn't know, but hopefully one was their own. Without thinking, Sakura grabbed her necklace. The one of the clow. What came next was even stranger- She spoke aloud. But in a different language.  
  
"Please, send us back to our home!"  
  
The guardian with white flowing hair turned to Kero. The massive beast looked surprised- but Yueh wasn't . He knew that Sakura, who was to be the new master of the Clow cards would know the magic tongue.   
  
"How... She knew the sacred text! How does she even know what to say?" Kero glanced over to Sakura. Her tearful eyes showed how she cared for everyone- that she was silently praying they would be brought back to the world to which they belonged. It was Yueh who spoke next.  
  
"She is the Clow master. It's in her blood, it courses through her veins." Kero nodded.  
  
I had thought as much. "Even so.... How come... She never spoke it before?"  
  
"She never needed to. We are as good as doomed if we do not make it back." Keroberos turned and faced the small blue gap that appeared in the inky blackness around them. It was minute- almost invisible to the naked eye. He sighed.  
  
"How long until we reach the other side?" Yueh again looked to Kero.  
  
"Any minute now. We must be extremely careful now."  
  
"Of what?" A puzzled look played across Kero's face. Yueh's eyes flashed towards him in mild annoyance.  
  
"The cards could release themselves and wreak havoc, and we would be next to helpless- our magic is weakened while we are in this time drift." The lion-like creature nodded.  
  
"Of course... how could I be so blind?"  
  
Mrs. Mackenzie smiled. She pulled out Clow Reed's bell from nowhere- but it was changed. Somehow, she had managed to retrieve it after the final judgement. Layla shook the bell with ritual movements- its song rang out clearly. Baleful, it seemed to shake reality.  
  
"Can you hear me?" Calling into the blue gap that appeared in the tree at the centre of the temple, Ms.Mackenzie rang the bell again. "Listen to me, Clow Reed, from the days of yore... Our faith rests in you.Please, save the ones trapped in this drift!"  
  
Li's head snapped to attention, as did Kero's, Yueh's and Sakura's.   
  
"Everyone," Sakura shouted, "Close your eyes!" As everyone did so, the gap seemed to grow larger- yet fainter and fainter... As if it were glass. Suddenly, one of the cards- the last one that needed to be transformed at this point, flew out of Sakura's pocket, and stretched towards the gap. The Time card twisted his arms, commanding time to stand stock still. Sakura, Li, Kero and Yueh were unaffected- but Meilin, Madison and Sakura's dad and brother were oblivious. The inky black around them seemed to have moulded into a pale yellow- and the blue gap was now somewhat grey. The card flew towards Sakura, shooting out shards of glass.  
  
"Sakura!" Li exclaimed, as he pushed her out of the way. Kero flew over to her, and put the two of them on his back. The card literally fumed. Something was wrong- Sakura could sense that. Something was very, very wrong indeed. She picked up her pendant, and spoke aloud her chant of the Clow. Instantly the key became a wand, and Sakura turned to face the rogue card.  
  
"Time! What is wrong?" The card didn't speak right away. It only stared at the cardcaptor with pale, haunting yellow eyes. She took a step forward. "Please! Tell me what is wrong." She inched towards it. Just a little further... She thought. Then I maybe I can coax it as I did the dash card..... But I do not understand..... "Time did I do something to upset you?" It nodded slowly. "Please, tell me what I did!" It nodded and moved its hands in a swift circular motion. A mirror appeared in the place of the air-sketched circle. Sakura peered into it. She saw herself smile, but her mouth remained still. The reflection's eyes were as cold as ice, and Sakura felt the chill to the bone. She shuddered and reached up to the mirror. Her fingers slid against the surface, but then stuck fast to it as it enveloped her hands with a slippery, shiny substance. Sakura shrieked, and the substance took over as she was taken into the mirror.  
  
"Sakura!" Li's voice echoed into the distance.  
  
When Sakura opened her eyes, she saw herself in front of her. Or rather a reflection of herself.  
  
"Who are you?" She spat.  
  
"I am you. You are me. We are one."  
  
"How is that possible? Why did you bring me here?"  
  
The reflection giggled. "I am an alternate version of you." She stepped towards Sakura and put her hand on Sakura's chin. "And I brought you here because you have to make a decision."  
  
Sakura's voice faltered. "What.... Kind of decision?"  
  
"An important one." Sakura stood up, and her reflection flickered out. She was alone.  
  
"Tell me!" Her scream echoed off the semi-hollow walls around her. She grabbed at the air with her fist, and sat down in frustration. She got back up and turned, only to bump right into a mirror. She rubbed her left shoulder. It was bleeding slightly. Sakura looked up. She gasped. The mirror was pure ivory. Silver trim was woven around it, and it seemed to shine. She gazed into the gloomy depths of the mirror and stepped through.  
  
The room was dark, but there was a single silver chair, a mere outline. It shone in deep contrast to the light hanging mellowly from the ceiling, however high that may be. She sat down, an act of impulse. To her surprise, someone walked in behind her. Of course, it was none other than Ms. Mackenzie. She stared at her. Layla seemed to find this quite normal. Not at all out of the ordinary. Just another errand on the list. After a few seconds of an incomprehensible gaze, Layla spoke.  
  
"Sakura.... Do you know why you are here?"  
  
"Sort of... It's because I have to make a decision... Right? Or is it because..." She dropped her voice to a whisper. "Because.. I need... guidance?"  
  
"Smart girl. It is both." She sat down next to Sakura, barely more than a swirl of light brown hair and flowing red robes.   
  
"But... If I make the wrong choice?"  
  
"All will perish."  
  
"I thought we were already past the halfway mark! That we were nearly there!"  
  
"True... But... Some hidden memory in the deep recesses of your mind is keeping you from entering."  
  
"A hidden... Memory? What does that have to do with anything!" Though Sakura meant this as more of a question, it was in fact more of an outburst of anger, really. Even though Ms.Mackenzie was... fair in her dealings, it still bothered Sakura that her former teacher never gave a straight answer. She did however sort of respect her for that; it seemed to make her give off some sort of mysterious aura, and the cardcaptor revelled it so...  
  
"Yes... No one other than you can reveal it's secrets. It will ask a question. And you MUST answer truthfully.. Or we are all doomed." Sakura shuddered and ran a finger across the cut on her shoulder. It disappeared instantly. She gasped. "I'm not completely powerless, Sakura."  
  
"I-I know.. ...But-"   
  
"Hush.." Ms.Mackenzie walked back into the coal black exterior of the ray of light floating from the lamp above the floor. Sakura sighed deeply. She knew that this was just the first clue of many, most of which she had missed, that she would have to retrieve this... Memory.  
  
"If I can't recall it... What happens... to... Li....?" Layla's voice echoed out from the darkness.  
  
"He will perish." Sakura shut her eyes tightly. She had to figure this out, the world was depending on her. Well, Li's world, at least...  
  
'Sakura....' A voice soothing voice played deeply in her mind. '...Sakuraaaaa...'  
  
"Who... Who's there?" Sakura looked around her, but found nothing beyond the light she stood in. Nothing but darkness.  
  
'You are, Sakura...'  
  
"I... Am...? ...I don't understand..." A curt giggle sounded in her head. A girl appeared in front of her.  
  
'I am what you created.'  
  
"I created you?" Another giggle.  
  
'Yup! You created me, I am you, you are me, I am you, you are me I am-' The figure began to turn its sentences into a kind of song. Sakura covered her ears. Why would she have created something so annoying?  
  
"Well," Sakura began clenching her teeth. "What are you doing here then?"  
  
'I'm your surpressed memory, Sakura!' The light turned off, and the room went dark.  
  
"H-hey! This isn't funny... What's going on?" A cold giggle sounded off in the shadows.  
  
'Answer me my questions three,' The girl said cooly. 'and listen to me well, for if you forget the question asked- you may wind up in hell!' The voice reached a high pitch on the last note of the sentence, which had also been sung. This time, however, the voice was cold, and made Sakura's flesh crawl. A shrieking rose up around Sakura, until even covering her ears didn't help.  
  
"OKAY!" She screamed, over the din, "ALL RIGHT! I'LL ANSWER YOUR QUESTIONS!" A piercing laugh filled the shadows.  
  
'Who are you, Sakura?'  
  
"I'm... I'm me, Sakura Avalon."  
  
'Yes... But who are you really?' The last word was stressed.  
  
"I am Sakura Avalon, the Master of the Clow Cards. I defend the peace. I am I. My friends and family have helped me to shape my personality and I now remain that person."  
  
'You remain that person....'  
  
"Yes, and though I may change in the next few years- I am always Sakura Avalon, Aiden Avalon's daughter, Tory Avalon's brother, Julian Star's, Yueh's, Kero's, and Madison Taylor's friend."  
  
The voice remained silent, but Sakura realized her mistake. She'd forgotten about Li.  
  
"And Li..." Her voice faltered. "I'm Li's... his friend too..."  
  
'Fair enough. You are Sakura Avalon. You are who you are.' Sakura let out a long deep breath of air she didn't even know she was holding in. 'Where do you belong?'  
  
"Where do I belong? I belong... At home... With.... My friends and family!"  
  
'Can you be sure?'  
  
"Yes! I'm sure. I belong there because those are the people I love, and the people who love me."  
  
'One last question: Who is your one true love?' Sakura's heart thudded painfully in her chest and then screeched to a halt.  
  
"I... My one true love is.... How am I supposed to know...?"  
  
'Who do you think is your true love?'  
  
"...I think my one true love..." She lowered her voice to a whisper as half her heart screamed 'Julian!' while the other screamed 'Li!' So was it Li? Or was it Julian? Sakura took a deep breath.  
  
"I think my one true love is... Li."   
  
The blackness around her crumbled until it was a fine dust on the bottom of a pure-white room. The brightness hurt Sakura's eyes but she ignored it. She sat back down on the silver chair, but as she did so it crumbled away, as like the darkness. The girl appeared a few feet in front of her.  
  
'Now!' She giggled happily once more, 'Now it's time for your surpressed memory to show herself!'  
  
"....I'm ready."  
  
There was a bright flash of light as a fierce wind picked up around them, and suddenly Sakura found herself floating in air, above her bed. Looking closely, she saw herself asleep. The alarm beside her bed rang loudly and the girl groggily turned it off. She got out of bed and got changed before heading downstairs for breakfast. Ten minutes later she was running after Sakura's brother Tori, yelling at him to slow down. Then they arrived at school where Sakura watched as herself, Madison, Li, and Eriol all sat down and waited for the teacher. Sakura saw Li staring at her the entire time, and also her own oblivious self not noticing as he did so. Madison looked up at Li, and then followed his stare to Sakura, giggling as she did so. As Sakura turned in her seat to see what Madison was laughing at, Li turned away blushing profusely.  
  
"What....?" Sakura's eyes widened slightly. 'He likes me!'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
^-^ Hope you enjoyed part five of my fan fic! Please e-mail me and tell me if you liked it (^-^),   
  
or not. (-.-U)  
  
My e-mail is: becky_sweet_16@hotmail.com.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
